


Pink's Reward

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [9]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: after several days of not doing your work, your boyfriend promises to give you a little something in return to try and encourage you to finally do some. :)





	Pink's Reward

“Hmph.” 

It’s late afternoon, and you had promised yourself you’d get some work done today. You had also promised the same thing every day for the past week. And broken it. Every day. Whoops.

Overwhelmed, you bury your face in your arms, them being crossed on the table. “Baby, you gotta work sometime,” your boyfriend sighs, feeling your frustration. He lazily hoists himself off of the couch and shuffles over to you, kneeling beside your chair. You both met through Eddie-- growing up on the same street as Ed had its perks. The two of you were close as hell, and you had met Pink one day while popping round to deliver a cake you had baked for Joe. Pink had thrown some smartass comment but had been quite pleasantly taken aback when you threw an even smarter one back at him. After a LOT of dates, he had finally started to open up and show his vulnerable side-- two years or so later, here you are, still together.

You sit back up again and look down at Pink. “I don’t feel like it though,” you complain, and he slips a hand over yours.

“C’mon, what can I do to encourage you?”

“Stop nagging me?”

He chuckles a little-- Pink always appreciates your sassiness. “I’ll reward you with somethin’ if you do some work today, how ‘bout that?”

“With  _what?”_ you ask, intrigued.

“Ain’t tellin’ ya until you do your work, baby.”

Your eyes narrow. “Fine...”

“There’s my girl. I’mma go shower, let you focus,” he says, planting a long, comforting kiss on your temple.

“Alright,” you sigh, feeling a little more motivated. Your boyfriend smiles at you (something that’s exclusive to you, and you only), squeezes your shoulder and saunters off to the bathroom. 

While mulling over about what you should write, you crack your fingers and stare at the computer screen-- it’s a clunky thing, but Eddie had kindly bought it for your studies  ~~(and so he could pester you on AOL constantly)~~. After a few minutes of steady thinking, you begin to type.

* * *

Pink walks in, almost slipping over with his feet still being wet from the shower. His violently pink towel you bought him is wrapped around his waist, and he has his face/hair towel around his shoulders. After you had questioned him about why he used ‘the same shitty rag he wipes his balls with’ as a hair towel, he had taken the hint. 

“Made any progress baby?” he asks, and you nod, grinning. “Ah, nice one.”

“What do I get, then?” you purr, standing up and cupping his cheek with a hand. His face drops slightly as he takes a moment to think. “Did you bullshit me?”

“Did I-- what? No! I mean, technically--” 

Rolling your eyes at him, you stifle a giggle and pull him in for a kiss. He traces his lips over yours, his facial hair brushing against your skin, and gives you an eskimo kiss.

“I’ll plan somethin’ nice for ya, I promise.”

* * *

Later that evening after you had eaten, Pink had disappeared to the bedroom for at least half an hour doing God knows what-- though you had sworn you heard him on the phone to someone, probably Eddie. Just as your eyes begin to close (you’re laying on the couch, the TV sounding quietly in the background), he saunters in. “(Y/N)!” he hisses, poking your cheek. 

It makes you jump. “What?!”

“Come to bed.”

“Why?”

“Christ, baby, just come!” he whines, tugging your hand gently. You sigh and let him lead you to the bedroom. As he tentatively opens the door, you see the bed covered in what seems to be ripped up toilet paper.

“Is that--?”

“I didn’t have petals to hand, okay? I improvised best I could, baby!” he protests. “Alright, you can get in bed.”

“Oh, may I?” you say sarcastically, and he looks at you in awe with a grin. The room is dimly lit by a few cheap tealights he had dotted around, and you could tell he had tried to make the bed up nicely. He helps you get in and joins you, wrapping an arm round your shoulders. “Have to admit, I’m impressed,” you smile, head resting on the side of his chest.

“I impressed myself. See, if I were a butler or somethin’, I’d deserve a fuckin’ tip here.”

“Too bad you’re not getting one.”

He chuckles and presses a kiss to your temple, stroking your thigh under the covers, making you shudder. “I’ll tip you for doin’ that work, baby, yeah?” he purrs into your ear, one finger hooked under your panties, aching to pull them down. You know exactly what hes doing-- with an excited smirk, you part your legs and watch him disappear under the covers, positioning his head between your thighs. “Good job, baby, that’s a good girl.”


End file.
